Numerical superiority
by Zeiram1
Summary: This is a translation of my story numerical superiority, English is not my mother tongue. This story is about a what if situation When the end of Crysis 2 becomes completely different
1. Chapter 1

**July 13, 2023.**

Prophet working straight through the rubble of a former grocery store,

He may be a living weapon but has still a conscience and morals of a people, or what is left of it.

He moved away just the debris for that they needed a crane, to move them when he found that he was looking for what, that he could hold several packs of bottled water. He gets a group of soldiers to the waiting nearby.

He pointed to the water bottles on the nearest refugee camp to bring, when he heard a noise came from a nearby pile of rubble, he moved to the Nano vision for his heads-up display, to see what it could be, he found the heat signature of a human body under the rubble, lying, he needed to free about 10 minutes and the whole debris which turned out as a soldier of the person." Soldier "as he his hand to help was enough „Sergeant Sheppard Sir. „he replied to the question. What's your name?

"You're down their prophet" came a voice from out there "yes I'm here Gould", he roared back and a piece of the ceiling lifts so the soldier can be recovered better,

"Finally, I need you for an investigation „he said excitedly „it is urgent". I can't leave now Gould, the people need me, prophet "resignedly Prophet, replied" it is really urgent

Prophet step aside so that some first responders the soldiers can help injured and can bring out the ruined store, one of the workers asked him "How's it going, is what hurt „replied "I'm fine so far but my eyes feel weird, which was never so well as now, now I see everything crystal clear at 100 m as is possible "heard Prophet with a few meters distance.

"What is it for an investigation and why do you need me for?" "" Gould replied, "I and some of my colleagues have noticed strange things, and what did you" prophet, asked „well" Gould replied, "we noticed physical anomalies to us and the people of the city, and „wanted to know what prophet" know even the injury to the right knee. Yes, „replied the Prophet

It is completely healed and my eyes have improved what is actually impossible, the wound to the knee should take one and a half months until it is completely healed and it should scars stand back but there are no, my eyes are now 100%, is the same with my colleagues and the rest of the population of New York happened! "." My colleagues and I developed a theory that perhaps could explain it, but we need an investigation of you and your Nano suit." We have a deep scan your suit make the theory to review cradle the Nano is likely in my apartment is still work, come in 2 hours there, "said Gould.

 **2 hours later in Gould's apartment.**

"There you are, purely I'm all prepared, which cradle the Nano is ready for the investigation „it came out of the back of the apartment. "" Came as a Prophet in the apartment

"and what is a theory, that you have the „prophet asked out, you remember when the Tower gave the modified spores, he discharged it not only off New York, but also in the upper layer of the atmosphere, so that it can cover the whole world " , why is that bad "said prophet „The spores modified so that they attack CEPH DNA, that was the plan, „said prophet „but what is if they did something more than to attack only the CEPH DNA, to test the theory that we need a "Investigation of the Nano suit, so lay down so I can examine you," prophet is put into the Nano into cradle while Gould checked his equipment so that everything went smooth, resulted in orders in its computer while the suit went offline when the scan started.

"Everything is no system anomalies, still at its place, not a foreign tissue, no abnormal blood results, no system lag, I found a sample of modified spores"

Gould began face to show light displays of irritation and fascination. When the scan was finished Prophet, who weigh climbed out and went back to Gould to know what is going on "what have you found Gould „wanted to know prophet", I don't know how that possible is but the spores in the suit have a human coding instead of the CEPH se now" frequency"

"How is that possible „wanted to know Prophet." Here comes the theory in the game, tell it what's the theory, you know that the Nanites in your suit are both half organic than even half, machine, or the same this also applies to the spores are also half organic, half machine, I and some of my colleagues have possible Ness discussed that the spores of a kind of programmable terraforming nanite, so a portable is ecosystems that may have programmed up the alien to infect human DNA and destroy but now it seems that the alien sequence by human undefined DNS has been replaced during the machines part is identical with your Nano suit, how mean that undefined "wanted to know Prophet.

"Mankind has an almost identical genome thought's individual and regional ties are in the gene structure and everybody is also used by the environment affects the appearance of the people has been written more or less also in the genes but the gene sequence in" the Nano spore is largely undefined so that when they penetrate into the human body in can reprogram without changing anything by him he sighed "and the spores were spread over the whole world but why"

Prophet Stade on his armored hand and he said himself "tactical superiority"

"beg your pardon „Gould hooked up

"are you aware of the artificial intelligence of the suit"

"SECOND" Gould replied

"Yes, it was to find made to information and tactical options on the battlefield and more to present and to find every single advantage on the battlefield and to show me"

Gould saw something confused from "so what?"

"What, if it considered the entire mankind as tactical advantage and modified so that Spore has designed"

"" To think Gould about the idea: "Oh."

"Prophet for even further from" imagine how hard is it for an alien intruder is if the entire humanity Nano suit is equipped. "

Gould brought train of thought to an end and was both horrified and also intrigued about what the Prophet has suggested." Oh damn"

 **To be continued**

(hopefully maybe)

"I have this text with a dictation program written so the grammar can be somewhat bumpy this story is from tactical advantage available by SPEC OPS STG have been inspired "

The history could be a Multiprocessor be that can leave comments and ideas with which universes be still involved in.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first part of a timeline The The events Between 2023 and 2026.

July 17th, 2023.

The entire Population Of New York City shows symptoms Called by the newly named Nanosporen effect symptom briefly NSES. People in the city were told to stay calm while the experts try to find a way to treat NSES.

July 20, 2023.

First signs of infection were in Philadelphia and In Chicago Found, immediately a Entry and A ban on departure for the cities concernedTo halt all attempts of infection to offer Or To slow down, Brought Far Not the desired success.

October 11th, 2023.

NSES has In the Spread throughout the United States And in Canada There were first reports of infection, Reports of infection from the United Kingdom Kingdom, Japan and Europe have been reported But in Smaller number.

A commission The From several experts from The CDC, biology and nanotechnology, under the direction of The renowned doctor Allison Kane and her husband Doctor Ira Kane, Dr. Nathan Gould, and Dr. Megan Reed and Other ExpertsTo understand How the disease progresses. The Name Commission is NSES Group,

November 5, 2023.

First opinions of the Commission on the NSES Says, That It's not life-threatening is to have several Mass riots in some The larger cities The USA were reported

December 6th, 2023.

Several end-times sects in the US and Europe committed suicide because they believed the end of humanity had come, the Government of the countries concerned assured that this is not so and that they will take all measures to prevent further mass suicides.

January 11th 2024.

The authorities of New York City reported the infected person with the NSES, into a cocoon Similar structures Included are And shortly thereafter break out with a fully developing Nanosuit The Almost The same specifications has like Prophet Nanosuit, Increased strength, Superior reflexes, Armor, StEalth, power, Vision, Nanovision, Change of shape, and the ability To transform into an idealized body shape, But if the relevant Person turned back In The Nanosuit form Is The clothes The person Directly worn Has Shredded,

January 28th, 2024.

The experts Confirm that the whole world NSES is infected Worldwide, Reports on Cocoon have been confirmed, The brunt of the cocoon is still In North America and In Europe are First reports surfaced, it Was Confirmed, That even there cocoons appeared.

February 7th, 2024.

Sergeant Nathaniel H. Sheppard was one of the first to grow a Nanosuit are, he Reported, That the outer layer is the same Sensations like the Human skin Apart from heat-cold sensation and The Pain sensation the like he's reporting something Dull and weak Is and Not As irritating as actual pain. He Reported, that he No Feeling hungry or thirsty but still able to take food and drinks But needed no more to the toilet to Go, If he doesn't wantBecause the waste products do not occur, Because the digestion processes 100% of the nutrients.

The first stage is healing of small wounds bodily imperfections or weak eyesight, hearing, difficulties, 2nd stage seems to be a transitional phase thats The person in question seem to lose weight While an apparent black greasy substance emerges from every body pore and encloses the body in a cocoon-like cavity that immediately hardens, Which breaks down after one day and a fully developed Nanosuit appears, the experts say that when the nanis reach a certain concentration in the body penetrate, penetrate You Then Outward, forming the form of a protective layer that encloses the person concerned while a Nanosuit grows around them, the Nanis are bound to the person's DNA, they form a Nanosuit as they were programmed original are.(Modifications are possible afterwards)

 **To be continued**

(Hopefully maybe)

I have written this text with a dictation program so the grammar can be a bit bumpy,

Reviews and suggestions for the More History may be taken into account Be (Promise I can't do it)


	3. Kapitel drei Übersetzung

This Is the second part A Timeline The events between 2024 and 2026

1February 5, 2024

The Commission's fears about the fertility of the population Due to the Infection With the NSES has turned out to be unfoundedSince one The reproductive organs have assumed that, The Both male and female As Non-fight relevant Institutions Degraded BeIt Was Found That the organs in question are fully operational Are, diseases or injuries of the organs in question are completely cured it has also been found that if you like a Sterilization And or a distance Had to be The organs in question Grown Chemical or mechanical contraceptives also appear With Minimum Contraceptive opportunities To have,

The bones of the relevant Whereupon a kind of hollow bone with coating of metals and stored organic carbon fiber, The function, The bone has not been affected, an additional organ develops into the abdominal cavity of the person in question, This organ controls the amount of nanites present in bodies. It has been reported that some individuals or groups have grown even more organs Their Features have not yet been determined.

March 13th, 2024

Possible concerns about a hivemind War was considered unfounded The developed SECOND Is not able to deal with others SECOND To connect, It needs approval of the Carrier, the The AI are still able to communicate with each other to exchange processing tasks and programs with each other, but this requires an extra prompt from the respective carriers.

April 10th, 2024

It Rumors About A Nudist Movement Known though they still Not from The official site Confirmed Is,

This is A Snippet From an interview With the former ACtion-Heroes And successful director and producer Brock Harmom: "I'm talking to Brock Harmom right now Superstar And former action hero, I ask her about what happened in New York. It was like in A sci-fi action movie, Explosions, screams, aliens against soldiers, Luckily, the studio was located on the outskirts of the city And That's why We Relatively untroubled by the battles In the midst of the Aliens. How did you have that Experienced "the reporter hooked up.' it's been horrible, It's one thing about making a movie, As it really experienceLuckily, my son was just out of town when it happened. "

May 5th, 2024

The Experts have found that in Japan the first variants of the suit design have emerged that are not in the specifications of the nanites Provided Are, according to More research by the experts Was Noted that several adolescent techno experts made it, To develop suit models and have continued to pass them and thus set a new trend.

It has become a Small But growing Underground scene Where you develop new trends for suit design and exchange them with each other.

12 July 2024

„It speaks Melissa Santos Fox News ,Live From Los Angeles I just report a shootout between multiple Street Gangs And Swat- Unit And regular police units ,Because the parties in question have the same skills, So far, the police have not been able to Notable calming of the situation (ed), It has already been Heavy Property damage caused, Since the street gangs have an arsenal of weapons Comparable As the police have "several shots in the background and an explosion are seen several figures in nanosuit Wrapped just got out of a police emergency car on which Sky Several messages helicopters can be seen "the situation has proceded so that they can only be used with a military action The authorities responded Be Could".

„Tony Pope of Hard Core Live, Is it like in Dantes Inferno, Fire, Smoke, Incredible heat, screams, it's incredible here, The streets of Los Angeles become battlefield rival gangs That go to the throat for every bit of power and influence, The police have no chance of success as they are both incompetent and poorly armed than the gangs and the mayor Makes Just holiday in leg Tao "several shots snawhile near you.

And so began the street wars of America, They began in Los Angeles and Has Get Like wildfire About The whole Continent Spread, And has Almost a whole raged for year And about A Half a million Life Required And property damage Billions Caused.

What was considered a local limited conflict It quickly began to Extended a continental gang war, Only one met in which one had to impose martial law,

The conflict ended In doing so, That the parties almost each other Wiped out Have, and They had No support Of The population of Underclass More Because they have too many deaths and property damage To The Population Have caused,

In several battles The conflict Has Sergeant Barnes Rightly so proved that he A The best Soldier is, The they had For The conflicts In the One faces off against suit carrier CEPH, And They were too As a consultant for combat And tactics used for and against The suit Recruited.

(Sequel follows, hopefully. maybe)


End file.
